The Goddess of Womanhood
by Ed Westwicker
Summary: Katie Bell is about to embark on the greatest journey of her life: hooking up with Blaise Zabini.  That is, if she can catch his eye.
1. The Hunt

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own my ideas :) Mwahahahahaha! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy :)**

XoXo

"So, are you ready?" Alicia Spinnet asked, a smile lighting up her pretty face.

Katie Bell cocked her head to the side and scrunched her eyebrows together, her dark hair lightly brushing her pale skin. Her pretty brown eyes danced in the low firelight as one of her fingers traced the hard stone floor. "For what?" she asked quietly, her eyes roaming around Alicia's excited face. Alicia and Angelina giggled behind their hands and shook their heads. "Guys," Katie whined, rolling her eyes, "for what?"

"The best game known to man!" Angelina shouted drunkenly, throwing her arms up in the air, along with the bottle of firewhiskey. She and Alicia collapsed into a fit of giggles and rolled on the floor. Katie just sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "The Blaise game!"

Katie's eyes widened, fear crept into her body. It settled on her tongue, hot and metallic. She finally sucked in a breath and shook her head to try and clear it.

Angelina looked a ther friend and pushed a dark braid off of her shoulder, sighing as she said, "You don't get it do you?" Katie shook her head shyly, lowering her eyes and feeling ehat creep up her cheeks. Angelina rolled her eyes. "Blaise Zabini is the single most attractive guy in this _entire_ school! You can't even call him hot! It doesn't fit with him!"

Alicia laughed and took a deep swig from the bottle she had clasped in her hand. She tilted it forward in Katie's direction and slurred, "And our contest is the single most hilarious game of the year!"

"You two are drunk and have no idea what you're talking about," Katie decided finally, wrapping he rarms around her chest and standing up suddenly. She grasped the sofa, her head light. "There is no game with some Slytherin snake and you just want me to make a fool of myself."

Angelina and Alicia shared a swift glance and sighed simultaneously. They shoo their heads and grabbed one of Katie's toned arms.

Katie looked down at the hands that were gripping her arm and turned up her nose. "Get off of me," she hissed, glaring at her two old friends.

The two girls just laughed and shook their heads, drunkenly pulling her towards their dorm. "Don't worry, the Blaise game is simple," Alicia whispered in her ear, spraying Katie with her spit.

"Ew! Can you not do that?" Katie growled, wiping at her cheek with heated hands. "Can you please just tell me what this is about so that I can either say yes or completely refuse to do it?"

"Fine. Be a spoil sport." Katie rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "How you play is whoever hooks up with Blaise first wins! And don't worry, we haven't won yet." Katie smiled at the bitter tone in Alicia's voice. "But that doesn't mean this year can't be the first!"

"How many other girls play?" she asked tentatively, unsure of whether she wanted to answer or not.

"The entire sixth year... Well, the girls at least," Angeline let out slowly. Katie rolled her eyes and pursed her lips. "So, are you in? Or are you out?"

"We'll see." Katie cocked her head to the side slightly and let a half-smile bloom on her lips. She sprinted the rest of the way up the stairs and calmly allowed a few breaths into her lungs. She didn't want to play, but she did want to win. Because that meant bragging rights for the rest of their Hogwarts career. And that was worth every minute of vigorously flirting with Blaise Zabini, the slippery Slytherin snake.


	2. Parakeets and Fights

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own my ideas :) Mwahahahahaha! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy :)**

XoXo

Katie watched her friends as each of them moved over to Blaise in intervals. She rolled her eyes and stabbed her food angrily. She stabbed the fork into her mouth and winced as the sharp prongs stabbed her tongue. She threw her fork onto the table and stood up harshly. The entire Gryffindor table watched her as she threw her calm temper tantrum. Red heat colored her cheeks and she ducked her head as she ran away from the close eyes of the Great Hall. She finally sank down on the ground, her back sheltered by the cold stone wall.

Footsteps made their way into her ears, but she didn't want to look up. She covered her dark hair in a house of arms and tried to suck in a few breaths. Her asthma was setting in. Her heart was beating a tattoo against her chest. What if she died right in the hallway of the school? Would she go down in the history books? Well, then again, Moaning Myrtle died in the school and people were just scared of her!

"Are you all right?" a deep voice asked, spreding over her like the warm comfort of a blanket. She refused to look up, refused to even acknowledge that she had heard him. "Okay. I get it. You are completely in love with me and you could hardly stand the fact that I was being crowded by . . . the entire sixth year?"

"That is not true!" Katie shrieked, unfolding her head and snapping up to look at him. Bliase chuckled and nodded, raising his eyeborws. "I was just . . . sick of . . . sitting there." The question was evident in her voice and Blaise had heard it.

He laughed and settled back against the wall. "So, are you okay? Not fainting somewhere over here where no one can find you?"

Katie glared at him and stood up, flipping her dark hair over her shoulder. Annoyance covered each of her movements and she didn't remove her pointed glare from Blaise as he solemnly stood up. She pursed her lips and crossed her arms over each other. He had an air of arrogance around him. Almost like he knew he was gorgeous and wasn't afraid to show it. She rolled her eyes and shook her head, he was hardly worth her time. How had she let them talk her into this stupid game? And the poor creep was still watching here.

"What's your favorite animal?" Bliase Zabini suddenly asked, his voice echoing down the long hallway.

Katie watched him carefully, confusion lighting her eyes. Her lips lifted up in a sneer and it was all she could do to keep from bursting out in laughter. "What?" she finally asked, feeling the need to fill the awkward silence.

"What? It was a simple question. What's your favorite animal?"

"I don't know. I guess... A Parakeet." Blaise laughed and shook his head. "What? What's wrong with a parakeet? They're cute!"

"Sure they are Bell, sure they are." My jaw dropped open and I stopped in my tracks. "Why a parakeet?"

"I just _told_ you! They're. Cute," Katie hissed through clenched teeth, glaring at him through narrowed brown eyes.

Blaise laughed again and just watched Katie closely. "You seem like you would like, I don't know, dogs or something," he finally said, offering that as an explanation as to why he was laughing at me in disbelief. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "But, hey, the animal that you love is completely your choice! I have no right to laugh at you."

"You're damn right you don't! Now leave me alone!" Katie growled, turning on her heel and stomping toward her first class, completely unaware of the way that Blaise was staring after her.


End file.
